<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yue Lives AU by ladyofsnails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845713">Yue Lives AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsnails/pseuds/ladyofsnails'>ladyofsnails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yueki Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ember Island (Avatar), F/F, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Yueki Week 2020, serpents pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsnails/pseuds/ladyofsnails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yueki week day 2: yue lives au!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suki/Yue (Avatar), yueki - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yueki Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>yueki week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yue Lives AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki couldn’t believe how beautiful this girl was. Her hair dark brown was almost black and it gave off an seemingly otherworldly glow, her blue eyes were piercing yet comforting, like the ocean on a clear day. She stood with regal grace and poise, like the princess she was, but nothing about her seemed cold or intimidating. In fact, she almost radiated warmth. Suki could’ve mistaken her for a spirit, which…actually made a lot of sense, seeing as she used to be one. Or almost was one. Maybe she still is, Suki didn’t know. That part of Sokka’s story was very vague and confusing. Suki was never one to muddle with spirit business. </p><p>Yue was, simply put, gorgeous. Suki could see why Sokka fell in love at first sight. Thankfully, Sokka had moved on and was very happy crushing on Zuko, so Suki didn’t have to feel like she wanted to steal her best friend’s girlfriend. </p><p>Yue smiled at her softly. “You must be Suki. Sokka’s told me so much about you. It’s an honor.” </p><p>Suki quickly regained her senses and bowed to the princess in traditional water tribe fashion. “The honor is mine, Princess Yue. Sokka has also told me a lot about you too.” A lot. </p><p>Yue laughed. “Did he tell you about our ‘activities’ together?” </p><p>Suki laughed with her. “That part I heard from Katara.” Katara couldn’t pass up a chance to embarrass her brother, especially when he was bragging/gushing about his one date with Yue. Though, it wasn’t really a date, because Yue was engaged. Oh. Yue is engaged. “He also said that you were engaged. Have you been married yet?” </p><p>Yue’s smile fell. “No, I broke off the engagement when I left. It was not what I wanted, and Sokka finally helped me realize that. He helped give me the strength to stand up for myself for once.” She sighed. “I hope that nothing goes too wrong without me there.” </p><p>Suki tried to hide her grin. Thank you, spirits. “Well, I’m glad you figured yourself out.”</p><p>Yue smiled again, staring Suki intently in the eye. “I did.” Suki’s skin felt hot despite the cold wind from the ocean beside them. “You are from Kyoshi island, are you not?” </p><p>“Yes, I am. Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, in fact.” </p><p>“What are the Kyoshi warriors?” </p><p>Suki sighed, missing her home and her girls. “We are an elite non-bender fighting squad, created by Avatar Kyoshi herself and made up of only women, and we train in Kyoshi’s way of fighting.” </p><p>Yue looked impressed. “That’s amazing. Could you give me a demonstration sometime?” </p><p>“Sure!” Suki grinned. “Maybe even a lesson or two?” </p><p>Yue frowned. “My father says that fighting is only for men.” </p><p>Suki felt anger in her chest. “Well that’s stupid! Anyone can fight. I mean, Pakku trained Katara, maybe it is time for a change around here!” Suki stopped, realizing she might be overstepping. Oh no. </p><p>But Yue looked determined. “Yes, you’re right. It is time for a change. A lesson or two would be wonderful. My father’s not here to stop me anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>Ember Island<br/>
Suki was probably the best fighter Yue had ever seen, better than even the elite bodyguards she had back home. She blocked every hit Sokka threw at her with ease, striking faster than Yue could see, using her sharp agility to keep him on his toes. She ducked under a punch and swept Sokka’s leg with her own, sending him toppling over. She stood above him, laughing with her hands on her hips. </p><p>“Really, Sokka? That’s how I could take you down way back when we first met, what’s on your mind?” Suki leaned over him with a sly smirk. “A certain angsty firebender, perhaps?” Sokka reached up and tried to slap her, but she was too far above him. </p><p>“Shut up! You’re one to talk.” </p><p>Suki blushed. “Well at least I stay focused!” </p><p>“You’ve got something to prove!” </p><p>Suki made a face at him and they seemed to continue their conversation or argument in their telepathic way of communication. They were very close, Yue could tell. It made her feel strangely jealous, but she didn’t know of what or who. She wondered what they were even talking about. Was the firebender Zuko? That was the only firebender she knew…</p><p>“Hey Yue! Come on over here!” Sokka called, before Suki clamped a hand over his mouth. He was back on his feet now, and her shoved Suki’s hand away. “Suki’s ready to teach you!” </p><p>Yue made her way across the courtyard to them, her long braids swishing across her back. Now that she didn’t have servants, she found it a waste of time to put her hair up in it’s normal water tribe princess style, so she had enlisted Katara’s help in giving herself two braids. Her hair was unthinkably long, and sometimes she had to impulse to just chop it all off. She always found herself stop before she did, though. Another thing she thought strange about her hair was that it was nearly jet black now. When a strand fluttered in front of her face she often didn’t realize it was hers.</p><p>Sokka brought her out of her thoughts by clapping her on the back. “Have fun, you two! I’m going to go see how Aang and Zuko are doing.” Suki shoved him as he left, and he laughed. </p><p>Yue could already feel herself sweating. Ember island heat was immensely different from the north pole cold. She fanned herself with her hand. “So, how do we start?” </p><p>“I guess I should ask how much you already know first.” </p><p>Yue thought about it for a second. “Well, I know that if I’m ever faced with danger my father wants me to…curl up in a ball I think. The biggest thing was cover my head.” Yue held back her full grin when Suki laughed at her joke. She would never admit it, but her full smile embarrassed her. The servants always said it wasn’t very ladylike. </p><p>“Okay, we’re starting from scratch, got it.” Suki tapped her chin. “The first thing I teach new girls is defensive positions.” Suki repositioned herself so we she was standing with her feet planted about a shoulder-width apart, knees bent, hands closed in fists and crossed under her face. “Like this. And you have to know when to stand your ground and when to be light on your feet. Usually if you’re being attacked, being light is best. You can dodge better.” She started bouncing back and forth slightly on her knees. “Your turn!”</p><p>Yue tried to copy Suki’s pose, looking back and forth between them as she did. Suki moved out of the position and moved behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders. “Not so tense, let yourself relax a bit.” Yue brought her shoulders down. “Feet a little further apart, and bend your knees more. Not too much, but it’s good for being able to move quickly.” Yue followed her instructions, feeling her thighs burn a little. And Tui and La, it was hot. How did Sokka and Katara survive their travels this far? Was it always this hot? Suki pushed Yue’s hands down from in front of her face, winking at her when she was in Yue’s full view. “No hands in the face, then you can’t see your opponent. Keep them high so you can block your face if necessary, but not all the way up.” </p><p>After what felt like hours but probably wasn’t, Yue had improved. She was able to block most of punches that Suki aimed at her upper half, but she still had no idea how to hit back. “That’ll come later,” Suki answered when she mentioned this. “Defending yourself is the one thing you should really know if you’re going to know anything.” </p><p>“What I really need is to be able to defend myself from this heat.” Yue said, dropping her stance. She tried fanning herself with her hand again, but it didn’t really help. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Suki ran over to the steps up to the house, pulling something out of a bag. When she returned, she handed Yue the most beautiful golden fan she’d ever seen. “These are weapons, but they still work for cooling yourself off.” She began fanning herself, her hair flying in the strong wind she was able to create. Yue did the same, and the cool air had never felt better.</p><p>“Is this heat a fire nation thing, or a rest of the world thing?” After leaving the north pole, Yue was always surprised and saddened by everything she didn’t know.</p><p>“I’d say fire nation thing. Kyoshi summers are warm, but not this warm.” </p><p>“I didn’t think I would say this for a very long time, but I miss the snow.” Yue groaned. </p><p>Suki smiled at her. She had an amazing smile. “You can always ask Katara or Aang to make you some.” </p><p>Yue’s eyes widened. “I never thought of that! Maybe I will.” </p><p>The girls sat in the courtyard and fanned themselves for a while, talking ang joking. It was not a feeling Yue was familiar with. Her friends in the north always seemed like they were only there for Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, not Yue herself. The first time she’d felt like this with someone was when Sokka came. </p><p>“By the way, who’s the angsty firebender?” She asked. </p><p>Suki frowned, titling her head. “What?”</p><p>“From when you were fighting Sokka earlier. You mentioned there was a firebender distracting him. Is that Zuko?” Yue was really just curious, but Suki got defensive all of a sudden. </p><p>“Maybe…would you care?” </p><p>Oh! Yue gasped, realizing. “Oh, no! Of course not! Sokka and Zuko can do whatever they like, I’m certainly have no right to judge them.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Suki prodded. </p><p>Yue felt her flight response kick in, trying to find a way to backpedal and deny. She stopped herself. If Suki accepted Sokka for who he was, she’d do the same for Yue. Hopefully. She took a deep breath. “Well I…um…also have-I mean I am…a, uh…” she was surprised to find tears pricking at her eyes. This was very unbecoming of a princess, dissolving into a stuttering, crying mess. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, blinking the tears away. </p><p>Suki laid a hand on her shoulder, a soft look on her face. “Woah, Yue, calm down. It’s okay, I understand. You like girls?” Yue let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, nodding. “Have you not told anyone before?” Yue shook her head no. </p><p>Suki smiled at her. “Well I’m proud of you for doing that, then.” She pulled a surprised Yue in for a hug, and Yue almost broke into tears again. When she pulled away, Suki raised a brow. “And by the way, I like girls too. I like both, actually.” </p><p>Yue’s cheeks became very warm, so she started fanning herself again. “Thank you, Suki. You are very kind to me.” </p><p>“It’s my pleasure, princess.” Suki stood, putting out her hand to help Yue up. “Now, I think dinner will be ready soon. Or Toph and Zuko will have set the kitchen on fire, we’ll just have to go and find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>